


Let us be wrong and let's begin

by morspraematura



Series: And intuition's always been a woman's guide [1]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, Flirtatious build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morspraematura/pseuds/morspraematura
Summary: Set in S3 during the Brainy Bunch experiment." 'It was just too much to ask from you to block Trevor out during the ride, wasn't it? I'd be back to my heirbnb by now...' Tahani shook her head, in solid annoyance.'Then why did you come after me, babe?' Eleanor winked at her, grinning.'Oh, shut up!' Tahani wrinkled her nose, upset like a whimsical child. "





	Let us be wrong and let's begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/gifts).



> Kesdax wrote two wonderful Teleanor fics that made my week, and though I'm so self-critical because I wish I can be as good as her, they did inspire me to write.
> 
> I really wanted to write this in Eleanor voice, but I really really can't! It's still very much from Eleanor's pov, though it's written in third person. Italics are Eleanor voice. English is not my first language, sorry if the dialect for both is not on point, I tried.

_Of course Trevor had to set the brainy bunch up for a trip to bond, at a lagoon in the middle of nowhere in forking Australia._ Eleanor cursed herself for not anticipating. Sure, what's-it-called lagoon with these newfound friends could turn out as enjoyable as Typhoon Falls, if it wasn't for Trevor's incesant hype interrupting the good vibe the _original_ brainy bunch had got going. On a more positive note, Trevor's idea of bonding with the brainy bunch did mean Eleanor got to peek a sunkissed majestic Tahani in her off the shoulder navy blue bikini. _Gosh, was there a color that didn't bring out her goddess bronze glowing skin and accented the smile on her nectarine lips?_ A smile, that is, when she stopped complaining about 'whether the clay at the bottom of the lagoon could be nourishing enough to apply as a facemask, or if the clay in question was mineral rich, for that matter.'

Eleanor could definitely not complain for the bits of the afternoon where she could play in the water next to everybody, taking the opportunity to tease Tahani with splashes of water, to see her get all flustered, and still ridiculously mesmerizing. Jason taught everybody one of the games he and Donkey Doug would play when Jason was a child, where one person would be "the submarine" and the other person would hold onto as long as they could, underwater, on top of the submarine.

'And then the submarine needs to kick like a frog because how else is the submarine going to take impulse, and whoever holds their breath longer wins.' the guy instructed everyone and grinned proudly 'By Jason Mendoza.'

Eleanor stood next to Chidi to nudge him. 'Go get her, you slowpoke!' Eleanor encouraged him, looking in Simone's way, so Chidi raced as Simone's submarine.

At the edge of the lagoon, Simone mirrored Tahani, pointing her the excess of sunscreen on her face, then they both walked deeper into the lagoon, where the rest of the guys got ready to play Jason's game. Chidi patted himself on his shoulders as to lead Simone to him, lowering his body for Simone to come close. Eleanor meant to leave Jason to play alongside Trevor, not wanting to participate in his game, until Tahani took her by surprise when she kneeled on the ground, her back facing Eleanor, turned her face in Eleanor's direction, and serenely called up 'alright then, hop on'.

Eleanor didn't need to be called twice to wrap herself around Tahani like a present, on top of her back. Tahani smelled like the angel's trumpets one would smell while passing by a fancy house, and Eleanor tried not to think about how noticeably warm her skin was, or how her own skin tingled where she met Tahani's, which was pretty much everywhere.

They didn't play for long, Chidi accusing Jason's rules to be inconsistent, and the implications of a fair game if followed. Yet, Tahani never made a conscious effort to show Eleanor her cue to hop off of her, furthermore, her hands had organically gotten to hold Eleanor's thighs in place where they hugged her own figure, and didn't protest when Eleanor rested her chin on her shoulder, her face next to Tahani's cheek, careless at the track of the time that went by.

There was still an hour or so before it got dark when they made a point to leave, as everyone wanted to get back early enough to get a good night's sleep. Being his usual demonic self, Trevor acted up during their way back, insisting to play memory games, song themed games, hell, even a memory song game, all whilst he drove and the rest pretty much wanted to doze off in the van he'd rented for the brainy bunch. As soon as Eleanor spot a gas station in nearby sight, she decided she couldn't stand Trevor any longer, and she readily stopped the car in its track, openning the door and stepping out, the car almost still in motion. Chidi felt his stomach ache, not finding the right words that'd make her stay. Simone mouthed a "what the hell?", her palms looking up, and shared a look of confusion with Chidi. Tahani slid her ridiculously big wide brimmed ultrafino toquilla hat back on, signaled them to stay calm, and nodded in Eleanor's direction, implying that she'd get Eleanor back in the van. Not long after Tahani had set foot out of the van, Trevor blew off whatever protest Tahani and the rest of the guys yelled at him, and drove away, leaving her in what looked like open desert, feet away from Eleanor, who was set on getting to the gas station and seemingly just wait for someone to give a her ride.

'Are you proud of what you've accomplished, Eleanor?' Visibly furious, Tahani rose her voice.

'Oh, relax,' Eleanor waved at her 'we're better off without that pickle-face Trevor'.

'And how do you suggest we shall get back, exactly?' Tahani didn't hide her annoyance, a hand on her waist.

'Geez, don't worry too much about it, trust me'.

Tahani rolled her eyes, groaned, and adjusted her white beach dress to walk, as she followed Eleanor with resignation.

Eleanor resolved asking the first person she saw at the gas station where was, first and foremost, the nearest pub.

'And how much is a kilometer?' Eleanor wrinkled her face at the local.

'A little less than a mile, doll'. The man shook his head, laughing to himself.

* * *

 

Eleanor's choice of drink was a light one, for a change. Something the pub called peachy fish tank, a cool drink poured in a glass almost as big as a bowl, meant to be shared.

The heat that rose from the ground in such an arid setting made it irresistible for Tahani to refuse a good sip.

'It was just too much to ask from you to block Trevor during the ride, wasn't it? I'd be back to my heirbnb by now...' Tahani shook her head, in solid annoyance.

'Then why did you come after me, babe?' Eleanor winked at her, grinning.

'Oh, shut up!' Tahani wrinkled her nose, upset like a whimsical child.

Close to the entrance of the pub, a group of about five people of different ages, but who were all evidently campers, were about to leave, when approached by Eleanor. The girls were in luck, since the group of campers were headed to Sydney and took them in to give them a ride.

'Not a lot of room for a comfy trip, sorry.' One of them cleared the way towards a single rear seat, the other seat being occupied by a big cooler and camping tools. 'But I hope, it'll do.'

Tahani's nostrils flared when she realized there was barely a spot for one person sitting back there. 'Pardon?', she blinked.

'Ehrm, I'm afraid one of you is gonna have to sit on the other one's lap if y'all wanna fit there.' one of the guys offered shyly, with his hand behind his neck.

Tahani took a deep breath to help herself conceal. 'Well, if there's no way around it...' she practically chewed her words, and assumed herself as the one sitting on the spot to support Eleanor on her lap. She prepared herself for not being able to stretch her legs during the ride, and furthermore having some Arizona trash extra pounds weighing down on them.

Eleanor, in an attempt to be considerate and to place less body weight, sat sideways, her body facing more the window next to them. It did not help that it was dark enough to not see bumps on the road, like in the light of clear day, as they went. Tahani supported her elbow on the corner of the window, her face hidden behind her palm, waiting for the minutes, hopefully not hours, to go by.

'Don't tell me that barely boozed up capri sun got to your head, hot stuff.' Eleanor checked in on the other woman, more out of real interest than cockiness. A hint of compassion in her voice got Tahani to not bark any banter at her.

'No...' Tahani sighed out, her eyes closed avoiding to see the road 'Just really tired, you know?'

'I'm sorry that asshat Trevor dumped you in the open, for the record. I really just wanted to get away, I didn't think you'd end up in this same situashe...' Eleanor offered as the only apology she could manage.

With a heavy bump, the car jumped under them, and Eleanor's body diverged from the window towards the body of the woman she was straddling, their foreheads bumping slightly.

'Ooh, sorry.' Eleanor breathed out low, as Tahani, weak in exhaustion, took a hand to her own forehead to comfort herself from the bump and mouthed a tiny 'ow'. Along the road, the air blowing from outside of the car's windows went from a necessary relief of freshness, to an annoying reminder that it was a bad idea to not bring a jacket, specially with their still slightly damp swimming suits under their clothes. Eleanor tried to not think about it a great deal of the ride, ever since the sky was dark, but the drop in the temperature was difficult to ignore.

Eleanor hissed at the cool wind rising goosebumps on her bare arms. 'How come you're so warm all the time?' She relished in the other woman's temperature, and prayed to an imaginary god it wouldn't upset Tahani that she dared come close, her arms wrapping around her waist, looking for the same warmth in her body.

Tahani stiffened just enough so that Eleanor confirmed to herself it was a daring move of her to do that, but a few moments later, she relaxed and even held the smaller woman to protect her from the cold Tahani herself was also affected by, though for the lesser part. Tahani rested her chin on the top of the other woman's head, and what had been tense awkwardness throughout most of the ride, became a looser and more welcoming shared space where both could stop being afraid of inconveniencing each other with something so minimal like their own breathing. The sensation of the relaxation that comes after letting one's walls down made Tahani breathe out all of her exhaustion.

Tahani broke apart slightly to reply. 'To tell you the truth, vodka did help' she laughed shyly, her big expressive eyes stumbling boldly upon Eleanor's searching gaze, curled into a grin Tahani had provoked.

'Oh my god, you can't be serious, -I've had boxes of chocolate with more booze in them!' Eleanor's breath smelled heavy of peach in the few inches that separated their faces. Their physical closeness provoked apprehension in Tahani's involuntary response at first, but she defied herself by propping up her chin and smiling at what Eleanor was saying.

'Oh, I'm sure your liver is not intimidated by two litres of cocktails, but the truth is I can't feel the tip of my nose or my lips for quite a while now.'

Eleanor's cheeks started burning at the words she had just heard. Boy, was this woman messing with her cool.

'Ya sure about that?' Eleanor tested the gold bronze landscape of a woman she had close to nothing near her, by grazing the tip of her nose with her own.

Tahani's parted full nectarine lips were so close, her brows arched in nervous expectation, Eleanor could almost feel she had the answers to the questions she'd had everytime she imagined what it would be like pressing her lips to Tahani's, biting and tracing them.

'Guys, where in Sydney is it better for us to drop y'all off?' a voice from behind the wheel of the car spoke. 'We're five minutes away from downtown.'

_Fuck me. So close, Shellstrop, so close!_

Tahani shyed away and looked for her phone in the discrete pockets of her summer dress no one had taken the consideration to compliment.

'Uhm, you know, I'm not very familiar with Sydney, but here's the location of my hotel.' Tahani extended her arm and handed her phone to one of the guys, showing them the blue dot on google maps. 'Wherever it's close to there, and as long as it doesn't take you too far out of your route is greatly appreciated.'

'No biggy, that's fine with us. Hey blondie,' the same man called up 'same for you?'

Eleanor felt ice going down her spine.

'You know what? Actually,' Tahani started. Eleanor didn't even know where to look at to escape. 'I know this can be incredibly bold of me, but Eleanor needs a thing or two that she doesn't currently have with her, would you mind dropping us off at the nearest mall to my hotel, if that's not too much trouble?'

Eleanor opened her eyes wide.

'Sure.' the same man reassured them.

'Thank you so much.' Tahani smiled.

The minutes it took them to get there, Eleanor froze wondering what could that possibly mean. Was Tahani about to leave her there in revenge for this afternoon, or was Tahani saying what she thought it was?

Tahani reiterated her gratefulness to the guys for giving them a ride when both made their way of the car, Eleanor barely smiling and absentedmindly thanking them, too. After the guys left, and Tahani set herself to make way towards the mall, Eleanor was still standing in the same place with her thumb between her teeth, a question in her face.

'I suppose you'd need at least dry undergarments?' Tahani raised her eyebrows as if it was obvious.

'Why would I get new ones here when I have my undies back where I'm staying?' whatever Tahani was implying, Eleanor needed to get it out of her. Tahani stopped in her tracks, turning around fully towards Eleanor and sighed in what could be interpreted as annoyance, though not quite.

'Because--' she took a hand to her chest like it was hard to breathe, her voice the embodiment of a cat that's been defied by the absurd of his human. 'Because this city is so bloody big and so is my hotel, and--'

Eleanor needed to step on her toes and tangle her fingers on the taller woman's hair to aim for Tahani's lips, juicy at sight like a mango in its season. Tahani surrendered her pent up tension around it, and held Eleanor's chin up in her hand with a firmness that made both week in the knees, pressing her lips to hers with the build up of the entire afternoon. They both still tasted heavy of peach and vodka.

Not wanting to have an audience in the middle of the street of passers by who didn't really seem to care anyway, Tahani broke apart dazed and grinning. The thrill in her eyes might as well light up the entire avenue and destroy the last bit that held a person up on their toes, all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not a chapter person, but I /am/ gonna write a sequel where they bang. I thought of this as a series anyway. Also, I'm so rusty at writing, I hope you can forgive me and still have enjoyed this, I just like to write what I'd like to read.


End file.
